1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a printer and an ink cartridge to be widely used in POS, factory automation (FA), physical distribution (PD) and so forth, for example, and an ink cartridge to be employed in such printer. More specifically, the invention relates to a printer employing an ink-jet printing system and an ink cartridge to be used with such printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, a label printer utilizing an ink-jet printing system has not been put into practical use. In general sense, advantages of an ink-jet printing are quietness in operation for not contacting with a printing medium, high printing speed, capability of high density printing, easiness of color printing, compactness in overall apparatus and so forth.
A paper, such as label, to be used in the label printer is smaller in size in comparison with normal paper, such as A4 paper and so forth, typically used in the office. Therefore, a full-line type printing head can be easily employed as a printing head for the label printer.
When the full-line type ink-jet head is employed, special construction different from the case where a normal serial type ink-jet head is employed, in ink recirculation for recovery of ejection, ink supply and so forth. Also, in such ink supply system, when a tube pump is employed as a driving source, derivative problem may be encountered in simplification of drive control.
On the other hard, in the ink-jet type label printer, it becomes necessary to appropriately manage ink to be used, including management of ink leakage in the apparatus and so forth. As a system which provides various advantages in ink management or ink supply management, an ink cartridge has been known. Namely, by making an individual cartridge storing the ink detachable with respect to the apparatus by inserting and removing an ink supply needle, the ink cartridge can be replaced with new one when the ink therein is spent out.
However, associating with the above-mentioned ink cartridge, problems may encountered in the label printer in management of waste ink and ink leakage upon detaching of the ink cartridge. Also, due to interference between the ink cartridge and the label printer body upon loading of the ink cartridge, a seal formed by an electrically resistant member provided on the ink cartridge for identification and so forth can be damaged.